Unlucky Thirteen
by NonieBee
Summary: There is a group of people in central they are kidnapping women and doing alchemical experiments on them. Edward's childhood friend Winry is becomes one of the captives! There is a girl there, she has no name she has been a slave for all 17 years of her life, she is only known by the number on her cage, 13. EDxOC


I'm Sorry! i know i'm already writing 2 stories but im haveing writers block on them and this one kinda... came to life on me D:

This first chapter jumps a bit into the story and the following one will jump back to the start and reveal everything leading up to this moment :D  
Anyhoo i hope you like this story! i have the whole thing planned out in my head!

Disclaimer: i don't own FMA I only own my half dead OC and the bad guys :D

* * *

Red!  
Scarlet!  
Rouge!  
Ruby!  
Crimson!  
Rose!  
Garnet!  
**Blood!**

The Blood covered the floor and walls, it even had a few splashes on the ceiling. The young alchemist gaped in horror as his eyes adjusted to the dark room. The more he looked the more carnage he saw. It all reminded him of that day long ago. The day he made a grave mistake. The day he lost an arm and a leg. The day he lost his brother's body. _The day he tried to bring his mother back to life._

He fought to contain himself, to control his emotions. This wasn't the time to break down, he had a job to do.  
"Al! Go find Mustang! He _needs_ to see this!" He barked the orders at the suit of armour behind him, without breaking his eyes from the large, pulsating, fleshy mass in the middle of the room.  
"R-right!" Came a whimper of a reply, followed by the clanging of hollow, metal feet jogging away.  
Edward did his best to ignore the sour taste of the bile that rose in his throat. He took a deep breath in through his nose, in an attempt to calm himself, but immediately regretted it. The smell of the blood, and putrid flesh made him gag.  
He needed to focus! He needed to suck it up and complete the job of the state alchemist!  
The men responsible were Alchemists like himself, led by a former State Alchemist named Boris Clives. The ordinary army couldn't handle something like this. Only those who had seen hell could deal with the demons that live there.

"Oh My God!"  
Edward turned towards the entrance he had made with his alchemy, he saw a soldier frozen in place and white as a ghost.  
"Hey you!" Edward called out to the man, "What are you doing here?"  
The man visibly jumped at the boy's voice and turned to face him.  
"Oh, F-fullmetal, sir," he greeted his superior, "I-I noticed this opening in the wall I-I thought I sh-should investigate. Wh-what is _that_?" He motioned to the fleshy mound in the center of the room.  
"It's hell!" The boy responded with a look of despair and disgust. "It's nothing a soldier like you can handle." He added when the man pointed his rifle at the object as it moved.  
"Go stand outside the entrance, keep out the normal soldiers!"  
"Y-yes sir!"  
The momentary distraction seemed to help him gain his composure, and for that Edward was grateful. With a sigh he made his way towards the thing that could only have been made with forbidden alchemy. Carefully Edward stepped over the transmutation circle carved into the ground, noting the small additions drawn in chalk. He took out this notebook and started jotting down a rough copy of the array before the blood washed the small details away.

The circle contained a pentagon, that was used in multiple human transmutation arrays, each side of the pentagon was extended out with triangles to make the form of a star. If the small symbols and writing was ignored the whole thing looked suspiciously similar to a pentagram that is used in many religions.  
At each point of the star there was an offering of sorts, each point of the star he assumed had an element. The two two points closest to him had a burning torch and the other a mound of earth, he made the assumption of the others from these two. Natural elements, see that isn't too bad. Alchemy is the deconstruction and reconstruction of matter, meaning it uses the elements. He himself used them all the time. But the problem was, these elements weren't used as the ingredients of this transmutation; people were! At each of the inner points of the star there was a "sacrifice," the remnants of what Edward assumed to be the missing girls his job was to find, the thought of it made him sick. As he examined what he assumed to be part of a torso of one of the girls he noticed another array, different from the one on the ground, carved into the flesh. It contained the main pentagram but also contained the salamander, a symbol of fire, similar to the one on the gloves of his commanding officer. He jotted down the the array onto the next page of his notebook then continued his way around the room, carefully adding all the small chalk additions to the copy in his book, completing the main circle.  
As he suspected the four of the star's points had an element, fire, water, earth and an inflated balloon for the air. Each element had a corresponding sacrifice, the symbol carved into their skin.  
Once he reached the fifth point he found nothing but a trail of blood leading away. Wondering what the fifth element was, he followed the trail to find Boris, the man himself, passed out over a large rough circle drawn in blood. The man had obviously used it to seal the wounds left by the toll that was taken. The man had lost both his hands, they were gone from the wrists. Then what was the fifth element? Maybe the carving on the fifth sacrifice would answer his question. When approached the last sacrifice he noted that this one was more complete, she had her head, one arm and part of one leg down to the knee. He kneeled down beside the girl and wiped away some of the blood that had pooled on her stomach, covering the carved symbol. As he lay his hands on the flesh he immediately jumped back with surprise as the girl moved.  
She was alive! But if he didn't do something soon, _she wouldn't be for much longer!_

* * *

hehe sorry bout the cliffy :P couldn't help it :D anyhoo next chap will jump back in time so you wont get to find out what happens next for a while... sorry D:

i unno when i will update... sorry, as i've said on my other stories, my updates are slow and random!

anyhoo i hope you follow and review! seeya next time!


End file.
